Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*Simon: tu ia pone "mesma", "otra", e "sola" su la categoria "prenomial adjectives". me pensa ce los es clar "identity determiners". Jorj **Los no es determinantes: on no pote dise "mesma casa", "otra can", "sola gato" — on no pote sustitui los per la article. Un frase como "otra comeda es disponable en la cosina" sujesta cisa ce "otra" es un determinante. Ma tal frases conteni sempre nomes noncontable. E vera, la sola razona per trata an "multe" e "poca" como determinantes es ce on pote dise "multe acua" e "poca aira" (nova, sola con nomes noncontable). Me pensa ce "multe", "poca", "otra", etc no es determinantes de cuantia (como "tota" e "cuanto"), ma ajetivos prenomal presededa par un article nonvidable. Donce cisa nos ta permete "me bevi cafe", como en un varia vea de la gramatica. Simon **Simil, me pensa aora ce la numeros no formi pronomes. Los es simple ajetivos prenomal. Los permete la article nonvidable ("tre de me amis") ma ance "la" ("la tre de me amis cual me ia vide ier"), e an "un" ("a, asi es un tre nova de me amis!"). On pote dise "du cuatros es oto": esta no es un pronom, ma simple un ajetivo prenomal convertida a un nom. Simon **La sola cosa spesial con "mesma" e "otra" es ce los presede la nom. "Identica" sinifia "mesma", e "diferente" sinifia "otra", ma nun ta imajina ce los es determinantes. Simon **me va aseta tu ideas sur determinantes. ***Me senti onorada! :-) An tal, me no es serta sur los. Me esperimente. Cisa me va reveni final a la sistem cual tu ia crea a la paje Prenom. Como tu sabe, la problem con esta determinantes (de formas natural) es ce los es tan basal e diferente entre se ce los no senta bon en cualce sistem. Simon **ma donce, determinantes es sola un categoria de sintatica, e no ave vera cualias semantica ce aida on en deside cual parolas es determinantes e cual no es determinantes. e donce los es definada como cosas ce fa ce los fa - un defini sircula. ***Si, determinantes es sola un categoria de sintatica. Un "part of speech" es simple un "categoria de sintatica". On deside cual parolas es determinantes par esamina siensal la sintatica. Es clar ce CGEL no plase multe a tu :-), ma lo presenta eselente la razonas per evita la definis semantical de la consetas gramatical — vide parte 4.4 de capitol 1, disponable asi. Simon *"ambos" e "tota" es prima determinantes (predeterminantes, per es esata), no averbos! los altera nomes e proposas nomal e donce los es, par defini, un forma de ajetivos! Jorj **Me no ia dise ce los es prima averbos. Me ia pone los su "quantity determiners". Ma cuando on dise "tota la casas", esta es como "sola la casas" o "esata la casas" o "esperable la casas" — asi "tota" es clar un averbo alterante la formula cual comensa con "la". Me sabe ce nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me opina ancora ce esta es la clari plu simple. "Esata la persones cual me ia vole vide es asi!" mostra clar ce un averbo pote altera un formula de nom. Simon **car "exactly" es en la forma de un averbo no fa el un averbo! ancora, esta es un defini sircula. si on defini ajetivos como parolas ce altera formulas nomal, "exactly" (e "ambos" e "tota") es ajetivos. **Pardona, ma tu ia confusa la definis. Un ajetivo es un parola ce altera un nom, no un formula nomal. Un averbo altera otra cosas, incluinte ajetivos, otra averbos, formulas preposadal, formulas nomal, frases intera, etc. "Ajetivo" e "averbo" es simple eticetas per la condui sintatical. La cosa interesante es esplica per ce un parola ave se condui, e oserva como la condui cambia con la tempo e la loca. Me sabe ce elefen eleje atendente la sintatica basal de se parolas, seguente la semantica, e esta es estrema bon e lojical e fasilinte per aprendores. Ma on no pote cexa ce "exactly" no es un averbo cuando lo segue tota regulas de averbos. Simon **Plu, es clar a me ce "exactly" en "exactly those people" no condui como un ajetivo. En engles, on pote dise "those exact people" con la mesma sinifia, ma lojical "exact people" es persones ci es esata (en se parla o atas, per esemplo). Par contrasta, en "exactly those people", "exactly" altera "those" — "People" ci es "exactly those". Esta es como "slightly peculiar people" o "unexpectedly late people", no? Simon *Sur "preposition phrase", esta es la terma usada de multe linguistes moderna, como "noun phrase", "adjective phrase", etc (no "nominal phrase", "adjectival phrase", etc). Un "preposition phrase" es un formula de cual se nucleo es un preposada. Simon **nul de me disionarios ave "preposition phrase" o "averb phrase". **me trova esta sur "preposition phrase": Term used by CGEL instead of the much more usual 'prepositional phrase', by analogy with 'noun phrase', 'adjective phrase' etc. Jorj **Interesante :-) Ma me es serta ce me ia encontra "preposition phrase" ante me compra de CGEL ante min ca un anio. Serta, CGEL es radical en multe modos. Esta es bon. Lo abanda multes de la "esplicas" costumal e trova esplicas nova e plu razonos. Lo no misca se consetas en la modo de gramaticas plu vea. Me respeta multe lo. Lo es estrema siensal, ma ance clar e interesante per leje. Simon **E "adverbial phrase" sujesta "a phrase that is adverbial", como "tra la solo" en "me cade tra la solo". Simon **An tal, me va repone "prepositional phrase" per manteni la pas :-) Simon *me no respeta esta "multe linguistes moderna". no como linguistes vea, los no respeta lojica. los es tro multe como la deconstruores: defini tota cosas sin vade estra se campo. **Ai! Esta dole. Serta la deconstruores es estrema introspetante (e donce los pare bizara). Ma la linguistica es multe interdepartamental e razonos. Esce tu no leje Language Log? :-) * si on no defini parolas par se sinifia semantica, los no ave sinifia. on pote clamada un cosa un ajetivo car el ata como un ajetivo; ma donce, lojical, es un cosa ce es vera un ajetivo! ** No, no, no. "Ajetivia", "nomia", "verbia" — estas es tendes en un spetro. Serta, alga ajetivos es plu "sentral" en la campo de ajetivia, esata como la nomes plu "sentral" e basal tende indica ojetos fisical. E no oblida la importa de metafores, cual misca la acuas... Simon *un ajetivo es un parola ce descrive un cualia de un cosa. **Esta pare es un defini sircula. Ajetivos indica cualias, e cualias es los cual on indica par ajetivos. E esce la pesa e altia de un ojeto no es cualias? Ma "pesa" e "altia" es nomes. Simon *la "linguistica moderne" ce me leje es sola la descrive de linguas, e esta no es un siensa. un siensa usa descrives per vade ultra descrives a esplicas! Jorj **Mmm... Cual spesie de esplica tu desira? Parlante nova de CGEL, me trova ce lo esplica estrema clar e bon la marania de la gramatica engles. Un gramatica es un parte de la descrive de un lingua, e la disionario es un otra parte. Tu desira esplicas en la disionario? CGEL es plen de esplicas nova, cual lo lumina con esemplos e descrives. Simon *Oce - me no va cexa plu. Me ave frecuente ideas ce no ajusta a la opinas de la espertas! Me crede ce tu conose plu de linguistica moderne ce me. Jorj **Me no es un esperta de linguistica moderna; probable tu conose la campo en un grado simil a me. La espertas no ia atenta ja descrive elefen! E un parte de la problem per nos es ce elefen no es ancora fisada par la usa; donce ambos de nos senti la tende ajusta poca la model cuando nos no gusta lo... Simon * Donce me ia rescrive me esplica de nos determinantes. Lo nesesa ancora alga plu labora, ma me espera ce, jeneral, lo plase plu a tu aora! Simon *cexa + rant **Bon! :-)